The Office of Technology Transfer (OTT) negotiates Material Transfer Agreements, Cooperative Research Development Agreements, Confidential Agreements, Clinical Trial Agreements, etc. We also provide guidance and assistance to NIMH researchers, evaluate employee inventions for their patentability and commercial potential, coordinate royalty distributions arising out of NIMH inventions, and inform NIMH personnel and researchers about the latest and relevant developments in the technology transfer area. In addition, the OTT serves as a conduit for interactions between NIMH researchers and private and/or public entities, represents NIMH interests in intramural and extramural technology transfer activities, assists NIMH management in formulating policies and procedures affecting technology transfer issues, and interact regularly with OTT professionals and outside counsel to secure the right protections for the inventions. In the first 11 months of this fiscal year 70 Material Transfer Agreements, 13 Confidential Disclosure Agreements, 2 Clinical Trial Agreements and 8 Collaboration Agreements were completed. There were 3 invention reports received and analyzed for patentability and the ongoing prosecution of previous inventions monitored. We also communicated with publishers on behalf of NIMH scientists with respect to the publishers' copyright agreements and reviewed incoming grant agreements for the budget office. We have been complementing the NIH OTT's marketing efforts and designed and brought marketing materials to several meetings.